Gelel: The Legends Clash
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Hiatus because of computer problems.
1. Chapter 1

***** **Title** : The Legends Clash.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Avatar: Legend of Korra.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

 ***** **A/N** : If you guys might see some potential then please review. This is my first Naruto and Legend of Korra crossover. If you want me to continue then please review and give me some ideas, I will put them into consideration because I am making this a first time deal with something that hadn't been used before in the Naruto crossover Fanfics or in the crossover between Naruto and the Legend of Korra.

 **()()()**

Korra tumbled through the snow, the frigid slush of ice crunched underneath her each time she rolled, having heaps of snow cover around her as she rolled down from the mountainside. Just now, she escaped moments ago after Amon and his Equalist appeared in the hideout where she was held captive by the Water Tribe Councilman, Tarrlok. After managing to strip him of his Waterbending abilities she escaped and found herself constantly rolling down till she stopped when she began to slide down and her back met the trunk of a tree, grunting, the young Avatar gave a long wistful sigh from the exhaustion she felt over her body. Her muscles ached, her mind spinning and slowly drifting to unconsciousness. Her body was partially covered in a blanket of white snow, making her shiver from the frigidness.

How she came into this predicament was two days ago when she confronted Tarrlok when he was abusing his power as councilman on the non-benders, falsely accusing them of being part of the Equalists. It got even worst when he arrested all of her friends and threw them into prison. That got her to confront him and though a very, very harsh dispute with one another, hell broke loose: Waterbending Master fought against the 'Master of All Four Elements'. However, the most humiliating thing about that was that he had won through the use of his _Bloodbending_ : a Bending Art forbidden and was made illegal by her own Waterbending Master and wife of her predecessor of the late Avatar Aang, Katara.

That completely threw her off in the most disturbing way. The feeling of her own blood against her had sent chills to her spine for that. She felt partially violated to be controlled like that. But now, Tarrlok no longer had his Bending and was entirely helpless. The Equalist Leader took him into a van parked outside the cabin where she was held captive. She would have been next if it wasn't for her quick thinking and managed to avoid being electrocuted by the Lieutenant. And deceiving them she escaped, this was how she found herself now.

But of course she wasn't as strong as she usually was. She was tired after two day without food or drink, just managing through adrenaline was her only aid to help her escape. Now, no longer keeping up to remain awake, her eyelids were closing and the dark was taking a hold of her. She needed to sleep, she really want to.

That's when she heard something; the snow was crunching beneath the sound of footsteps. Barely managing to stay awake she looked up to find a member of the Equalist walking through the snow and coming toward her. Wide eye, her heart raced and her instincts to survive kicked in. Already close to her, Korra quickly conjured the use of her Firebending abilities and unleashed a stream of scorching fire upon him. It was completely zero-range; she realized quickly that she just killed someone with her own Firebending. The flames didn't wane when she realize it. This wrong sensation made her heart pace much faster and the thought of this Equalist, no, this person who had friends and family was just killed by her hands. This person wanted the lives of non-benders like him to no longer be oppressed by the Bending Establishment. It made her sick, very sick till something surprising happened.

(!)

That's when she gasped in surprise. Black gloved hands met hers and clamped them shut, cutting off her Firebending. The black suit they usually wore wasn't crisped, not even a single burn to be seen. The only thing she did see was the heat radiating off of his clothes, in thin wisps of steam from his shoulders and outlining his body. Looking into those ominous glowing green lenses of the Equalist, this person raised his hand and pointed his index finger and moved it left and right. Like a parent scolding their child. That's when she felt herself being pulled, her whole body moving in an instant where her face was inches apart from his masked one. The next thing she knew the air quickly escaped from her lungs and made the young Water Tribeswoman cough out small globs of blood.

Blackness soon took over and she lost unconscious immediately.

Seeing her fall face first into the snow, the ominous looking Equalist tilted his head.

Giving a sigh, he hummed in annoyance, turning his head and looking where he came from, he looked back down at the Avatar. Grabbing her, he threw her over his shoulder and moved toward the _opposite_ direction from where they both went down from.

…

 **()()()**

 ***** **A/N** : You don't have to take it seriously, but it will be longer when it comes to it. If not then it will be just another story that no one will recognized. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

***** **Title** : The Legends Clash.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto nor do I own Avatar: The Legend of Korra.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

 ***** **A/N** : I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review on what you think: No Flames!

* * *

 **()()()**

 ***** **Prologue** **1.0** : The Story of Naruto *****.

 **.  
.**

He was there. He had always been there from the beginning, watching them as they progressed with their lives.

He had always been there in secret, avoiding the events that changed this face of the world. He journeyed throughout each of the Four Nations, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and even the Air Nomads. He was there before the Hundred Year War had began, he was there to witness the Hundred Year War begin. He witnessed the death and destruction caused by the Fire Nations and aided the less fortunate during the disappearance of the Avatar one-hundred years ago.

And when the Avatar had returned one-hundred years later, he only met him once in Avatar Aang's lifetime. That was when he was still thirteen, having the Water Tribe siblings Sokka and Katara, and the Earthbender Toph Beifong, his flying bison Appa and lemur Momo. Ever since then, he stayed away from them, keeping him-self hidden throughout those days even when the Solar Eclipse came and later on Sozin's Comet.

All his time traveling he could have aided Aang's group during their travels across the nations when Aang needed to acquire the four elements. All that time he could have joined them, helped them in different situations and could have gained that same glory they gained after ending the Hundred Year War. But he didn't. He continued to watch their progression, watching them build the United Republic of Nations, the capital: Republic City. And when Aang's time came to end, it was finally time to come out from the shadows and see this new world after one-hundred and sixty plus years.

It came to question why would he wait for so long. How was it even possible for him to have survived so long? Why was this even so important than he did not participate in fighting against the Fire Nations after all that chaos during the Hundred Year War?

It was because all his efforts were to meet Avatar Aang's newest reincarnation; it wasn't any of the Avatars before Aang and most certainly not Aang himself. His reincarnation that he was to meet was Avatar Korra. This was why he was here, why he avoided the events that paled in comparison to the events that would change everything that all the previous Avatars tried to establish. And this was the reason.

* * *

…

Before he came to the other face of the world, it was five centuries ago, on the other half of the world when an event had wiped out half of the Elemental Nations. All of the Five Great Shinobi Villages: Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure, had all been wiped out entirely from a cataclysmic event that left half of the entire continent destroyed. The only remaining lands that were still active were the Land of Iron, the Land of Snow/Spring, the Land of Demons and the lone island: the Crescent Moon Kingdom.

This event left the remaining half of the continent in chaos. The era of shinobi had almost been wiped out completely because of this. But very few shinobi managed to survive the exposure. How they managed to survive was from their assignments that took them far from the Five Great Nations, much like The Land of Iron or the Land of Demons. Many were simple unnamed shinobi and kunoichi with no home, no friends, and no family after that. Some were even the last remaining members of their clans.

But what had caused this cataclysmic event? How was it unleashed upon the Elemental Nations? The cause was from an ancient power that predated the shinobi era, and this great power had split the land apart. The name of this power was caused by the _'Vein of Gelel'_ : The Source of Life Energy. And who was the person to see this first hand was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was at the heart of this chaos. It was from a fierce duel against a mad man named Haido who wanted to use the Vein to conquer the world. Naruto had managed to stop him, but the seal that was placed over it was destroyed in their battle and caused the Vein to go berserk, which lead the continent to be destroyed in half.

How he survived was from his exposure to Gelel and the Kyūbi residing in him at the time. Somehow, someway, he absorbed a massive portion of the Vein into himself and gains its properties. This was how he survived it. He was unaware of it at first, but he quickly found and after rummaging through the wreckage of his enemy's moving fortress, he recover the _'Book of Gelel'_ : an ancient text that gave details about the origins of Gelel and how to control its power.

He came out of that destruction with new found power, but it destroyed his home and killed off all the people he knew and loved. In its first year it was chaos, the survivors had no understanding how something like this occurred. No one knew and left millions of people dead in an instant. Earth was torn asunder, mountains crumbled and ocean swallowed the broken half of the continent. There was no Land of Fire, no Land of Lightning, no Land of Wind, no Land of Earth, and no Land of Water. Everything had changed in an instant and no other force could change it back to the way it was.

The chaos went on for a few years till Naruto set out to control the disorder. He gained followers to aid him in his quest. With his dream to become Hokage gone, he sought a new goal. It was simple, it was the supposed goal that Haido had told Naruto about creating a world without any wars and the weak were never oppressed. That goal was to strive, and build a Utopia. It was merely a false idea, but to Naruto it was his goal to create. Going throughout the remaining lands, Naruto was able to gain military power thanks to the Land of Snow/Spring during the reign of Koyuki Kazahana. It was thanks to her that Naruto's first step in creating a Utopia would be achieved. He renamed their military: the 'Utopian Forces'.

With each step, they took control of the lands in disarray and reestablished them as territory for his growing Utopian Empire. His influence spread throughout the region and when the Land of Iron joined, his Utopia was finally achieved in reestablishing what was left of his home.

It was because of his efforts, he became the Utopian King in the eyes of his people.

He had already stopped ageing on his nineteenth birthday. This was something to be expected. Detailed from the book, this was one of the greatest capabilities that Gelel granted to its users. From the legends that Naruto had read from the Book of Gelel, Gelel was capable of stopping all life from ageing, not only that, it gave him regenerative healing that rivaled even the Kyūbi's capability in healing. His capability in using Chakra had been nearly destroyed during the exposure that destroyed half of his continent. Leaving him more with a 10% of Chakra that allowed him to be capable of using his 'Shadow Clone Technique', the rest of his abilities were replaced by the properties he gained from absorbing Gelel.

During his reign as this _'Immortal King'_ many believed that this was his greatest power that Gelel granted him. But it wasn't. Regenerative healing and never ageing weren't his greatest assets. The true power of Gelel was its agricultural properties in granting barren wastelands with new life. From the tarnished lands that could not produce any crops, Gelel's could make lands blossom with trees that continually bore fruit, wells would never run dry, and livestock would multiply abundantly. With himself untouched by time Naruto saw the downside of not ageing. Many of his soldiers, subjects and friends withered away and die from age, or from battle against opposing forces who sought to overthrow him. Some people didn't like his methods and wanted him dead. Some merely wanted his crown.

After three-hundred years, Naruto had come into an agreement with the Kyūbi. Giving up his Jinchūriki status, he willing released the Kyūbi so long as he never tried to attack his Utopia. After living for such a long time, both Naruto and Kyūbi knew the seal wasn't going to wane and with Naruto's _immortality_ and it was certain that the Kyūbi would not be able to regain his freedom no matter how long he would wait. Having tolerated him for the last few centuries, the malevolent Bijū was reasoned and agreed. After settling their differences after so long, Naruto managed to gain the Kyūbi's real name. Where he released him was in the Land of Demons.

Four-hundred and five years had passed since then.

After four-hundred and five years, that's when everything changed for him. He came in contact with a Lion-Turtle: the same Lion-Turtle that had granted Aang the ability of Energybending.

* * *

… **Naruto P.O.V** **…**

Naruto, like his usual days sat on his throne. Beside his throne was the Book of Gelel. Being well kept and preserved the blonde would read it from time to time.

Hearing the doors open, he looked up to see one of his subjects coming towards him with a small meal for him. He was never the one to be greedy and become some slob. His requests were just simple meals and drink. The person who came to deliver his meals was a maid in her early twenties. Her name was Shizune.

Smiling sadly he leaned back in his throne. Only a name he could remember with a new face. "It's the usual Naruto-Sama" she smiled happily, placing it against the book. She bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait" Naruto stopped her, making her stop and look back. "Yes my liege?"

Naruto felt uncertain about what he was going to ask her. But he just wanted to talk to someone. It had been a very long time since he had any company to talk to.

"Would you care to walk with me?" he asked her, making her surprised by his request. In all her time spending cleaning and cooking for him, never once did he ask for something like this. It made her nervous because she had heard all the stories about him. As a child she saw him before and as she grew older she did notice he did not age a single day she did. All those tales her parents had told her, she always held a bit of doubt but it went away when she came to the estate and served him. He remained young. And it made her wonder how old he was.

So she agreed.

…

"So, is it true that you're immortal, my liege?"

Walking down one of the corridors that lead outside behind the estate, after talking just a bit, Shizune had come to ask about Naruto's history. Curious to know if he was immortal, remembering the stories that her parents told her. Some of the tales they told her when she was five, they told how he was able to make barren wastelands bloom with new life.

Looking at her, Naruto chuckled. "I guess you heard some of the stories about me" looking at his subject, he nodded. "Yes, I'm immortal".

' _Wow'_ she thought. "My liege, it must be amazing to be the one who discovered immortality!"

"Discover" Naruto said flatly, "Is that what they're saying. I discovered immortality" hearing the displeasure in his voice, Shizune backed away a bit. Seeing her back away, he gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just that I gained immortality by a fluke"

Hearing him say that he found immortality by a fluke, she was even more curious as the blonde continued. "I stopped ageing when I was nineteen. This was actually to be expected because of Gelel's properties. Since then, after a few centuries I've come to see Utopia bloom into something more than I had originally started out. Airships are more abundant then they were back then. Boats were redesigned the same way as the people who first came to our continent when it was much larger, and I was just this obnoxious kid who wanted to become his village's leader but became a king instead"

Hearing talk a bit about his past, she noticed a bit of the sadness in his voice. She figured that since he was immortal, he must have watched many people die when their time came. One of the downsides of never ageing or dying, it was sad to hear that.

"So, how old are you then, Naruto-Sama?"

Behind the entire estate, both had stopped where his home met the ocean. Leaning back against the railing the blonde crossed his arms and looked up at the night sky. "Four-hundred and sixteen right now"

Shizune balked: four-hundred and sixteen years old! She was taken back at how old he was, but what threw her off even more was his appearance of his late teen or early twenties. He was that old and yet still looked so young. It made her a bit jealous that she'll end up being an old hag one day.

Already being late, Naruto thanked her for their talk. Already leaving Naruto remained where he was, continuing to look at the ocean.

"Shizune" he murmured sadly.

He could still remember their names. It was the one thing he could remember from them. The ONLY thing he could still remember from them. But just remembering their names wasn't enough. It pained him every time when he couldn't remember his friends faces anymore. He hated that. He lost everything precious to him and he could do nothing. All his promises broken, all the things he wanted to accomplish were no longer in his grasp. And even when he accomplished more than anyone could have ever imagined. It didn't fill the void in his chest; in fact, it grew ever since his world was destroyed.

What he could do? What were his options for living such a long life? What would someone like him do?

Many would think drinking was an option. But in his case, it was useless.

What if he committed suicide? But that was useless too.

And why were they useless, because he tried it. When he finally hit the breaking point, he tried drinking and killing himself. But unfortunately his healing was always active that it rejuvenated the cells in his body that he was incapable of getting drunk, and the suicide, he plunged a sword into his chest. His healing was extraordinary that it could heal his organs.

To the eyes of his people, he was this person that they looked up to. They would look at him and see hope. To them, he was this god that had saved their land from the precipice. But he knew, no matter who he was or what kind of things he could do. He was human.

Giving a long tired sigh, he turned around and headed toward his room.

" **Na Mo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di"**

Naruto stopped suddenly. His hearing picked up when he heard something, or rather, someone. Looking back at the darkened sea, he gave a confused look to see nothing in sight. Looking around him he saw no one.

" **Na Mo A Mi Tuo Fo Shin Di"**

Again he heard that same words. He felt dizzy for some odd reason. His confused look slowly faded, becoming emotionless. Moving his head and looking forward, four dark red orbs appeared and were seen floating behind his back. The orbs quickly changed into a grey and extended out into a malleable substance: forming flat grey strips that slanted slightly at their ends.

Climbing over the railing, without a second thought in mind, he jumped off. Gravity took its toll for just a few seconds till he flew high into the air. His direction was straight ahead to the dark ocean.

His feet met the shoreline soon after. The same expressionless gaze continued to look onward toward the dark abyss. He was unfazed when the ocean waves crashed against his feet. Water sloshed the sand, giving a hiss as sand drew inward to the sea. Far out, there was nothing, but something was there. Coming closer, something huge was a few miles from the mainland. It was an island, an actually moving through the dark water from Naruto's position.

His feet lifted off the ground and he flew toward it.

…

Hearing birds chip and feeling the rays of sunlight touch my skin. I stirred and slowly woke up from my sleep. Lying on my back, I sat upright and looked to see that my room wasn't my room. I was outside of my room entirely because I saw trees, vines tangling everywhere, and bits of wildlife moving around. Feeling the ground beneath me, I looked to see it wasn't rock, nor was it sand or any form of earth. Completely solid though, it was a white surface in the form of a hexagon.

' _Just how did I get here?'_ I thought to myself, rubbing my temple from the constant ache I felt. Getting up, I looked around the forest. It was amazing to see, because right now, I felt the life energy of this place. The Gelel Stone that was lodged into the back of my hand had ignited in a bright cyan light and was absorbing the energy. I was speechless to feel this much life energy. Siphoning it, I channeled it throughout my body. Then, I channeled it to my legs and ascended up to the trees. Making it to the tree tops, I could feel a gentle breeze kiss my face and smell the strong scent of the ocean.

That was all I could see. Endless blue and the sight of the mainland becoming faint, furrowing my brows, it almost seemed as if the mainland was moving farther and farther away. But that's when I noticed the ocean water moving, it wasn't the mainland, it was this island I was on. Somehow, someway it was moving. Curious to know how this was possible, I jumped off the branches and dived downward. It was cold to feel, but adjusting to it I looked to see what was moving the island.

Swimming through the water, I tried to find whatever was making the island move. But found nothing. Looking behind, that's when I saw it. A massive eye had opened and looked at me. I balked in the water, inhaling a bit of the salt water. Choking, I quickly went to the surface but suddenly, feeling something that was like ground at my feet, I was pushed upward.

Gasping for air, I found myself meeting the gaze of a Lion-Turtle. Much like its name, it held the features of a lion and a turtle. A Lion-Turtle was mentioned in the Book of Gelel and it was also mentioned in mythical books about Lion-Turtles. It told that Lion-Turtles were ancient creatures that were as old as the Bijū themselves, if not older than them. No one had ever seen one, so of course they deduced these creatures as myth. But now I found myself seeing a real live Lion-Turtle in the flesh. They were sentient creatures from what I have read, so, lowering my head I bowed to show my respects.

I never would have imagined I'd meet a Lion-Turtle. "Greeting, Ancient One" I said.

" **And greeting to you, young one"** The Lion-Turtle responded with a deep booming voice that fit its gait.

I would have snorted from the Lion-Turtle calling me young one, but this creature was probably thousands of years older than me.

"Were you the one who brought me here?" I asked him, and he responded with a yes.

Nodding, I looked attentively at him. When I told him my name, I remembered from the books that Lion-Turtles had large amounts of knowledge and wisdom because of their vast lifespan. Maybe he could help me. Maybe he could answer my problem. From someone who can never die, I had to ask for help.

"Ancient One, I know that what I've seen doesn't compare to what you have, but I have been alive for the last four centuries of my life and witnessed many things no ordinary human could ever have in their lifetime. For the last four centuries I've watched my comrade's die of old age and some by the battlefield. Please, I ask for your help. How can someone like me be able to cope with this pain I feel? For so long, I've wished to die in any way so that I could be with my friends. I even went so far as to kill myself to end my pain, but my body refuses to die, and I don't know what I else I can do anymore"

I cried, for so long I cried after all this time. I just didn't know anymore. I was so lost. All the things I managed to accomplish couldn't fill the void on my chest. It hurt so much, and after all this time I could let all out.

Wiping my tears away, I heard the gruff noise created by the Lion-Turtle. That's when he spoke.

" **There is no shame to feel these things when one has lost all hope. Many before you have reached the precipice and are overwhelmed by the heart's confusion. For years humans have always been driven by their emotions and have found ways to cope with their own disarray. Uzumaki Naruto, to be unable to die is both a burden and a blessing. A burden to see those close to you wither by time, and a blessing to see the extent of this world that no other human could see in their lifetimes"**

Listening to him attentively, I told me things that were lifting my spirit. That's when he lifted his other paw; the end of his two claws had been gently placed onto my forehead and chest. A green light was released and enveloped us. I could feel the knowledge pouring into my mind. The feeling of the vibrant energy of the Lion-Turtle throughout my very soul made me stunted to feel this much energy.

I felt understanding. I could feel the pain in his heart and he could feel the pain in mine too. But words kept pouring in. things I never knew were being revealed in a whole new light. But that's when I noticed something. When the light faded, I stared back at him confusingly.

"Why?" I asked him. Why did he give me this knowledge? What good would it do if I wielded it?

"Why would you give me this knowledge to Energybend?" I asked again.

That's when he replied.

" **In a time before all of this, humanity had just stumbled out of the dark. My species had protected the humans for eons till the new age, both this side and the other had changed for the better. Before humans gained the power to manipulate the elements, it was the humans here who gained the ability to manipulate the energy within them-selves. When the new age came, Lion-Turtles ventured all over the world till the humans we had protected, were hunted down and driven to extinction with me being the only one left. Since then, I have traveled for countless eons all across the world to avoid the fate of my brethren"**

Hearing this, I was appalled to hear it. These ancient creatures that predated the shinobi era, creatures that had protected humanity once, were nearly wiped out completely by the same humans they protected. I felt angered to hear that. How could humans do that to their protectors? Keeping myself calm I continued to listen to the Lion-Turtle's tale.

" **When I was merely a few centuries old: this side of humanity was in constant bloodshed. Humans would fight amongst themselves and destroy each other. Drenching the landscape in blood and would give rise to a tree that grew from the carnage. Every one thousand years a fruit would come into existence from that tree, and those who would eat it, would gain power beyond all others. This was the time when the Sage of Six Paths would begin"**

' _Sage of Six Paths?'_ I wondered confusingly.

" **When the Sage of Six Paths came into existence, he was the first to unlock the power of bending the energy within himself. His teaching was called Ninshū"**

When he gave me the vast knowledge, he also made me know what Ninshū was. It was a unique variant that the Lion-Turtles created when they learned it from the Sage of Six Paths. But I also felt something else inside of me. Furrowing my brows I felt confused. This Lion-Turtle wasn't here by a fluke. He came for a reason. He came for my help. Why my help? What would I be capable of doing for an ancient being that existed for thousands of years?

Looking down at me he replied, **"Uzumaki Naruto, there is troubling time ahead. I have come here because I believe you are the one to bring this world, here and the other half of this world at peace… even if it means ending the era the Avatar altogether"**

… **End of Naruto's P.O.V** **…**

* * *

…

Their discussion together was long, questioning and answering. The Lion-Turtle proved to have existed since the very beginning of before or after the shinobi era began and when he asked about what had happened to the lands Naruto explained to him about what had happened to the Elemental Nations and his immortality. The Lion-Turtle was saddened in hearing the Elemental Nations were gone, but felt content to know that from the destruction, Naruto had created a unique society where wars no long existed and the weak were never oppressed. When the Lion-Turtle revealed why he had come, he wanted his help. For whatever reason, this ancient creature wanted his help. When he asked him, he told him about the other half of the world and an upcoming event that determined the fate of the entire world.

That event was Harmonic Convergence.

Throughout Naruto's own immense lifespan, he had changed. He was unlike the naïve boy that he once was four centuries ago. He asked why he should help the other half of the world. It wasn't his place to fight for people he had no knowledge about or interest in. It didn't concern his lands and if it came to it, then he would deal with it. Responding in such a way, from another person's view point it would seem cold. But to him, that was his personality, his true personality he kept bottled up inside till he broke under the stress from losing everyone he ever had contact with.

The Lion-Turtle didn't respond. Silent for a couple minutes he responded and gave a different reason why he wanted him to help. He told him something, advice, about how he lived for such an immense life that he understands the burden he carries for not being able to die. And while it was inevitable to watch many people he would get close die from age, he had to move in order to lead his home.

And whether he denied his request, the Lion-Turtle allowed him to keep the power to Energybend.

After that, dropping him off near the shoreline, Naruto did choose, and that choice was going with the offer the Lion-Turtle proposed. Naruto didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was a whim; maybe it was just something for him to experience something new. He didn't know. But now that he took this offer, there was no going back. Of course this didn't mean he abandon his creation he worked so hard to build. He gave the rule to another person, a person he trusted. And that was one of Koyuki's descendants.

Having the Lion-Turtle as travel, he crossed his half of the world and entered the Four Nations and worked in secret preparing for the upcoming battle in a hundred plus years later. When the Hundred Year War was over, he had his time journeying over all over the nations again, and when Aang's time came, and his newest incarnation appeared, Naruto had just a few more years' till Harmonic Convergence

 **.  
.**

It came to question why did he join the Equalist. Well, the reason behind it was because he was curious. The thought of benders abusing their own powers and oppressing the non-benders wasn't something he had overlooked before and after the Hundred Year War. He'd witnessed that sort of thing all the time, from Earthbenders, Firebenders and on occasions Waterbenders. Ever since Republic City came into existence, gangs from all of the three nations had gathered together and formed gangs and the underground world. With it being his curiosity in joining the Equalist, he gained plenty of opportunity in taking away some people's bending away in secret, fighting the Avatar in combat and being there when Hiroshi Sato betrayed the Bending Establishment because of his wife's murder that fueled him.

And he was there when Amon stripped the Waterbender Tarrlok of his bending; they were set to take the Avatar till she escaped. This was his chance for leaving the Equalist and gaining the Avatar's attention. So now he was moving through the rampaging blizzard with the unconscious Avatar slung over his shoulder.

His plan was simple, defect from the Equalist, find the Avatar and make it out of the mountains and head straight for Republic City. But this damn storm was making it difficult for him.

Now here they were in a small cave that allowed them to get out of the snowstorm. Korra was at the edge of the cave's mouth, still unconscious. Both her hands and feet were engulfed in two dark red orbs that retrained her. Sitting on the opposite side of the cave he watched the storm outside with his arms crossed. Naruto wore the Equalist attire; he wore the dark colored uniform and mask. A red cloth was wrapped around his neck, also wearing black gloves and boots with the addition of bolas in one of his pouches. He really didn't have to rely on too much on weaponry; he was far more capable at fighting in hand-to-hand combat and other feats with the addition of Chi Blocking. It was a few more months, nine more months till Harmonic Convergence. He thought about what he and the Lion-Turtle discussed.

Giving him the power of Energybending Naruto was chosen by the Ancient One to decide whether the Avatar should exist. Right here and now he could take away her bending and be the one to bring the whole entire world in Utopia. NO nations, no diversity, only one single unit. That was what he could do, but after seeing this girl so headstrong and learning as she progressed through life, it kinda reminded him a little of how he was when he was younger. Constantly blurting out he was going to become Hokage. Getting a bit of nostalgia from he decided it would be best to see it play out like the others.

That's when he heard Korra stir to consciousness.

Tired, hungry, and aching all over Korra felt all of these things when she started to wake up. Her vision was groggy at first, but slowly regaining her senses she found herself looking at her hands and feet engulfed in a red orb made of some kind of earth or metal. The last thing she remembered was escaping from the cabin, sliding down the mountain and then the Equalist who appeared and thought she killed with her Firebending, only to somehow survive it knock her unconscious by punching her hard in the stomach.

"Finally awake?" and thinking about that very same person she heard him make a remark towards her. The Water Tribeswoman looked up in surprise to see the same Equalist just a few feet from her. There were many thoughts running through her mind. If she had her strength, she would have jumped up, strike and knock him down and try to escape again. But barely moving she winced from the pain she still felt on her stomach when he punched her. Despite her own stubbornness she clearly understood she was far too weak to do anything right now and was at this guy's mercy.

When she heard the wind howl, she saw the snowstorm raging outside. _'I guess that means we're both stuck here'_ she thought despairingly. She thought about her friends back in Republic City, Tenzin and his family, Mako and Bolin, her companion animal Naga, Asami Sato and even the chief of police Lin Beifong came into her mind. She wondered to herself if they were searching for her, worried about her well-being. Looking at the restraints that cupped her hands and feet together, Korra tried to move them. The only thing she got from doing that was wiggling her fingers.

With her back against the wall she looked at the Equalist staring out into the blizzard. What could she do she wondered to herself. Should she try to say that he wasn't going to win this fight? Should she say that she was going to escape and take Amon down? There were so many thoughts in her head that it quickly brought the ache she felt again. But then again, looking at the storm, both of them were stuck in the same predicament. If she started something, he could do anything to shut her up. She wasn't in control as of this moment. She wanted to relay her thoughts, but now wasn't the time. Out somewhere in the mountains in a raging blizzard, herself weakened by the two days of being held captive, she was really not prepared to fight. Especially from the Equalist who knocked her out with one punch to the gut.

So she went with another approach.

"So… why did you join the Equalist?" She asked, relaying her thoughts on how he ended up becoming an Equalist. They may be her enemy, but after the stunts Tarrlok did, she couldn't help but agree that benders, some of them, were abusing their powers to oppress the non-benders. They had nothing to do, and perhaps Korra could learn a bit on a non-benders' perspective.

His body shifted a bit from his spot, but he said nothing. Sighing, she knew this was to be expected. He was an Equalist after all; he hated benders and the Avatar. With the wind howling, she shivered a bit from the bits of snow touching her tanned skin. Coming from the South Pole Korra was use to the cold there and any other cold like in Republic City, but sometimes the cold would be too much and she would have to rely on warm clothing to sustain her body heat. Being able to Firebend she could have warmed herself with her Firebending, but with her hands restrained, it was useless.

Shivering again, the Avatar just had to endure it a little longer.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Huh" she said aloud, confused by what he said.

Turning his head and meeting her gaze he asked again, "I said, _'are you cold?'_ "

Hesitant to respond, Korra thought about why he would ask. She had tried to speak with him but he didn't respond. And now, all of a sudden he was slightly concerned about her well-being.

Should she say yes to this Equalist? She nodded lightly, meaning yes for her answer. Undoing the buttons on his dark uniform he removed the dark coat and threw it over to her. Still having the red cloth around his neck he adjusted it. What he wore underneath was a simple black undershirt.

"I thought you Equalist hated Benders?" Korra questioned. The Equalist were different from the other non-benders, they were much more radical and brought it upon themselves to bring equality by force. The other non-benders, may have had their own views toward bending and would want equality, but held no desire to be part of a war.

Turning to face her again, she could hear him snort. "Don't compare me to them" he jeered, he grabbed at the edge of his mask and began to pull it. Korra found herself staring at him. They always wore masks and never showed their faces. So she was completely curious to see what he looked like. When he took off his mask, he revealed to be an individual probably two years older than her, having a thick shock of _yellow_ colored hair. It was lengthy, unruly and jutting out in numerous directions with long bangs framing on either side of his face and the ends touching his shoulders slightly. He had light tanned skin with three thin lines adorn on each side of his cheeks, resembling whisker-like marks. And like his hair, he possessed unique colored eyes. They weren't brown or black, amber, blue or green, he had bright scarlet colored eyes.

Korra felt heat from her cheeks, causing them to turn a light red from the rest of her tanned skin. Looking away, only having her eyes betray her and glance at him. She had to admit that he was handsome. Never in her time in Republic City or anywhere else in her small travels had she ever heard or seen someone with golden colored hair and ruby red eyes. How she could admit that was because of her downside with her Pro-Bending partner Mako. Banishing those thoughts from her mind, her blue eyes met with his red ones.

"So tell me Avatar Korra, would you believe me if I said that after this, I plan to take you back to Republic City and take you to your friends" he gave a grin, it wasn't trusting nor misleading. It almost seemed he was eager for something that she couldn't make out. It made her uncertain.

"What do you want in return?" she knew nothing was free. That much she learned from Republic City. Everything had a price and coming from this guy, handsome or not he had something in mind.

That's when he moved his right hand and began to remove his glove. She didn't know what he was doing but, when he removed it, it revealed a fingerless glove underneath. But something was at the center on the back of his hand. It was a bluish-green stone having strange white bluish wisps inside of it.

"To take down Amon" the stone then ignited in a bright glow.

* * *

…

Sniffing the air and snow, Naga found herself a little close to finding her friend and rider. She ventured beyond Republic City and found the scent of Korra through the mountains. As a Polar Bear-Dog, she was an animal that resided in the arctic conditions evolved to be use to the cold. For a while now, she had been following the scent of her friend Korra. She sniffed left and right to find her, and when she found a more powerful scent of her friend, she was certain she would find her soon. Though something was off about her scent, it seemed to be mixed with another scent that was unfamiliar to her.

It seemed much more potent than Korra's. During her time following with her nose, she came across various scents, but this smelled like all the scents rolled into one. And one of them had brought a sense of displeasure and wariness. The aroma of blood filled her nostrils. Whatever it was, it was closer, much closer than Korra. Her instincts kicked in to ensure her survival.

From the trees, Naruto watched Korra's Polar Bear-Dog. He easily speculated that she must have been tracking Korra. That's when he noticed her movement stop. She growled viciously as she turned toward him. Grunting in annoyance he quickly took off his mask. Naga made herself move closer to the scent and found the human covered by the odd aroma. Baring her fangs she growled toward him, seeking to intimidate him to back off from her task. However he remained still, looking at her

Naga felt it. This strange feeling overwhelming her senses as the red-eyed human stared down at her. Growling, far more ferociously she watched him tilt his head slowly and glare. All of her instincts were flaring, telling her to attack, defend and run away. This person, this human wasn't like the others she had come across with. It wasn't like her rider and friend Korra. He boasted with strength and authority that told her to back down. She could have lunged, attack and tear him to shreds with her fangs and claws. But each time she tried to make an attempt she froze under that fierce gaze. And that's where she whimpered in defeat. Dropping down and laying on the snow she fell into submission.

Slowly, moving his arms he gently began to scratch the back of her ear and underneath her jaw. The yellow haired human smiled and patted her side. "Good girl" he complimented. Tilting her head she barked happily from the attention she received.

Smiling he patted her side. "You want to see Korra right, so I need your help" seeing the expression she made, she clearly understood what he just said. "Do you understand?" he asked the Polar Bear-Dog, which she barked at.

Guiding her to the small cave, Naga saw her friend being carried by another human. But for some odd reason it looked exactly like the human she was walking beside. It confused the Polar Bear-Dog and turned to find the standing yellow haired human walk toward the one holding Korra. They seemed to talk before the one she walked with was enveloped in a cloud of smoke; the wind blew it away and left no trace of him anywhere. His scent was gone and left the other holding Korra with that same scent.

…

 **()()()**

* * *

 ***** **A/N** : That is Naruto's power. The Power of Gelel and it is true on what I wrote down. It does halt ageing and Naruto had absorbed a fraction of the Vein and can no longer die. Naruto had reined as a king for four centuries and journeyed through the Four Nations for one century. The Pairing is undecided and I thought I could try something new when it comes to it. Some of it was just pointless talk, the action will come soon and take a glimpse of Naruto's power. Also some of it wad pointless talk just make longer. But it gets serious next chapter.

Please review because your thoughts do matter. NO FLAMES BECAUSE NO ONE WAS FORCING YOU TO READ!


	3. Chapter 3

***** **Title** : Gelel: The Legends Clash.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto nor do I own Avatar: The Legend of Korra.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

* * *

()  
 ***** **Chapter 3** *****  
()

Korra didn't imagine—no, she couldn't have imagined that there was an entirely different world on the other side of the planet. It never even occurred to her that there was another form of civilization besides her own. The Northern and Southern Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and the Air Nomads were always the center that both Non-Benders and Benders knew and always kept on the events of what was happening. The Hundred Year War was an example of that. So it never occurred to anyone that there could have been another civilization of people out there, and capable of whom knows what.

And for the first time, she, was the only one to have ever considered the idea because one of those people on the other face of the world had come to their side—for reasons that brought her in disbelief—and was talking to her so casually about it. Yellow hair was actually common in his part, but completely uncommon on their side. And scarlet colored eyes… she honestly couldn't think of anyone from any of the different nations who had eyes like his. The more he talked about his home, the more he described the powers that they possessed; she couldn't help but feel a little small from how big the world actually was. She grew curious, very curious about it.

Both of them were currently riding her Polar-Bear Dog, Naga, through the empty streets of Republic City. Naruto was sitting behind her while she was upfront, his arms underneath hers and holding onto Naga's reins. The duo, with animal companion, had moved through the mountains and entered the city an hour ago or more. There weren't any Satomobile around and left them alone in the cold, quiet city. As they ventured from the mountains, to the city, it gave them a lot to talk.

When she asked if his people, he was grinning and explained whatever she wanted to know. When she asked if they could control the elements too, she got her reply and it made her think about her status as an Avatar. According to him, he said it was child's play to control the elements, he also said that there were people who could control the elements and manipulate it to any shape or form, and some, though very rare, could actually control more than one element. As the Avatar who could control all four of the elements, it made her feel a bit downed that there were actual people capable of doing those sorts of things and that she was no exception including all the other Avatars before her. But it dawned on her, could he control more than one element? What elements did he possess? And that's when he showed her what was connected to his powers. Not an element, but a key to his powers.

He called it 'The Stone of Gelel' and once again, Korra found herself staring at that bluish-green stone with white swivels inside of it. When he stated he wanted to take down Amon, the stone had came to life and glowed. She honestly couldn't believe that a small stone was capable of giving him any powers and when she relayed her thoughts, he only gave a grin and answered. That's when he told her about the Lion-Turtle, much to her shock, he informed her about what the Lion-Turtle told him and that he wanted him to help on her quest in becoming a great Avatar. Of course he left out Harmonic Convergence.

Pulling on Naga's reins, Korra felt Naga stop and when looked at the blonde, she noticed he was looking forward. Turning her gaze and blinking a bit, she realized that they were just a mile or more from Air Temple Island. The only thing that was stopping them was Yue Bay. They were seen at a boating dock. Naruto got off of Naga's saddle and patting Polar-Bear Dog's head. Giving a bark of approval Korra felt herself smile a bit. Naga seemed to trust him and that was a good sign. Getting off, Korra looked around the docks and saw that there weren't any boats in.

' _Great, guess that means I have to Waterbend us across'_ just as she thought that, she winced a bit. She still hadn't recovered and she was in no condition to Waterbend. _'I really don't want to have Naga take us across, she'd already taken us this far'_. Naga had crossed a mountain and went through the entire city. Her companion had already been through enough and she wasn't going to exhaust her any further. Plus, even if she was a Polar-Bear Dog, she really didn't want Naga crossing the cold, frigid water.

"I don't suppose you know any way to go across the Bay?" Korra asked, making the blonde turn to her before looking at the body of water.

"Well, I know Naga's been through enough and I know you're in no condition to Waterbend us, so" that's when four dark red orbs appeared out of nowhere and were seen floating behind his back. Completely confused as to where the orbs came from, she watched as the four red orbs change color and turned into a dark grey. All of them then merged together into one big orb, it took shape and flattened into a large disk. Floating in the air, it moved down and hovered above the water's surface. Baffled at what she just saw, she didn't notice Naruto grasping her hand and having her stand on top of the makeshift platform. Grabbing Naga's reins he brought the large Polar-Bear Dog on too. And slowly, it began to move on its own and lead them toward the Air Temple.

"How are you even doing this?" Korra gaped, she dared to look down and see the passing black surface of the bay move underneath her as they seemed to float their way toward her Airbending Master's home. Naga noticed and looked down and gave a small wine, she seemed a little uncomfortable about this way of traveling.

"I'm not really sure myself. It's some kind of defense mechanism that's been with me ever since I gained Gelel's power"

"It must be very handy if you're able to do something like this" Korra replied, making the blonde shrug.

"Sometimes" he said back, he really wouldn't call it handy. He had healing capabilities were unlike anybody else, so it came to question at times why he would need the orbs to protect him. They did give him unique abilities though, like levitating or flying. So he guessed it was handy at times. As he thought, Korra looked over behind them and saw the city glowing as ever. The golden light s of Republic glistened off the surface of the blackened water.

She had this feeling in her gut that things were going to change. She didn't know how but it just felt that after this day was over, things would never be the same. Looking back at the blonde, so much questioned popped into her head. His lengthy golden hair swayed a bit from the breeze, she had to admit he was quite exotic. She blushed a bit. She realized then that he still held onto her hand when he placed her alongside him onto the strange levitating disk shaped platform. Grabbing the red cloth around her neck she lifted it a bit to cover the bridge of her nose and hid her lower face. It was still warm when he gave it to her.

' _Just what am I doing?'_ she thought to herself. Truly, what was she doing? Just moments ago he was supposedly her enemy, and then after getting to know who he was and why he was here, he was proving to be an ally but it made her a little confused as to why she was feeling very conflicted. With Mako it made her thoughts about boys feel a little weird because of her failed attempts to gain his attention. She didn't know how to handle it properly and it was making her admit that the blonde was a handsome fellow.

Hearing the gentle splashes of waves meeting the shoreline of the island, they walked off and their feet and paws met the sand. The grey disk reshaped itself into the large grey sphere, then divided back into four dark red orbs like before and disappeared. Naga nudged against her and licked her cheek. Giggling a bit from her animal companion she patted her head.

' _Tenzin is never gonna believe this'_ that's when she stopped petting Naga. "Wait" that's when she realized something, "how am I suppose to explain this to Tenzin!"

The thought never came to her. After the long and weird day she'd been having, it just never occurred to her about it. She'd been kidnapped and if she was right—meaning of course she was—then it was possible they could be searching everywhere to find her. Just how was she suppose to explain this, she just happen to be saved by an enemy who punched her, knocking her unconscious and revealed to be some kind of individual with unique powers who pretended to be an Equalist. Yeah, like that was actually going to work. No doubt they must be worried, and seeing him wearing his Equalist's clothing, it would probably drive them on edge.

Surprised by her remark, Naruto actually never planned on that. He was so focused on meeting Korra personally and having her know about him, it never occurred to him about the others. It could stir up some serious trouble if they were simply going to consider him an enemy because he was wearing the uniform of an Equalist.

Oh well… he honestly couldn't care less considering he was doing what the Lion-Turtle wanted him to do. Just wait till Harmonic Convergence and then prepare for a fight that would determine not just the Four Nations, but also his Utopia he strived to build all those centuries ago. He wondered though, what was his Utopia doing after the first one-hundred years since his departure. Have they forgotten about him since he left?

Humming about the idea, the red eyed blonde lifted his sleeve, revealing a wrist guard with a strange symbol on it. Adding just the little bit of existing chakra in his body, a puff of smoke blew everywhere and left Korra and Naga surprised. Waving the smoke away, in the blonde's hand was a sword. It was a short, double-edge sword having a perfect triangular tip, a golden cross-guard with the rain-guards having rain-drop shaped rubies inside each rain guard, the hilt was single handed having brown leather that seemed to twist around the hilt and a golden pummel.

' _Is Gelel really able to do all of this?'_ She just couldn't understand anymore. There was so much to take in. Even if he answered all her questions, more would just come along the way each time he would display the smallest amount of his abilities. Conjuring a sword… she honestly didn't know why he would need one. Getting a little unsettled, she was hoping he wasn't going to deceive her and try to kill her with it. She needed to be cautious.

Gripping the hilt, he slowly moved his hand in a circular motion, if Korra wasn't mistaken; she could have sworn she saw a glowing bluish-green symbol flashing from his chest when the blade passed over it. Raising it high in the air, the blade suddenly extended and became the length of a full broad-sword. And silently, the blade began to glow the same color as the stone. It then shot out in a long narrow beam of bluish-green light into the night sky. Both Korra and Naga were in awe as they saw the light extend into the darken sky, it was very beautiful. Then, after just a minute the blade stopped its light show and retracted back to its original length.

In the same fashion it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He had channeled Gelel energy through his body and to his 'Naitosōdo', created a small beam out into the sky. It was a minimal technique used to signal people, and with it going higher than any skyscraper in Republic City, he was certain that Korra's group would come to them and see what had caused the small light show he created.

"That should get their attention" he stated, clapping his hands together as if he was wiping dirt or dust off his hands.

Smiling a bit, Korra was about to speak till she felt her strength leave her again. Tumbling a bit she was about to fall forward till Naruto caught her before she could fall. Her head met his chest and his hands grasping gently on her shoulders. "Hey now, don't strain yourself. Can't have you reincarnated all over again can we" he joked with a small grin, but in his voice she could tell he was concerned. With a small sigh of tiredness, she closed her eyes a bit.

"Sorry, it's just it's been a long day for me. Getting kidnapped takes a lot out of you know and now finding out there's people like you only makes it more tiring" shifting, she reopened her eyes gently, feeling the warmth of Naga's fur behind her back, Naruto had set her down and had her Polar-Bear Dog act as some kind of pillow. He then brushed his fingers against her messy bangs and moved them away from her eyes and forehead.

"I guess you right" Naruto chuckled sheepishly; "You've been through enough already, go ahead and sleep, Korra. I'll wake you up when your friends get here" smiling at her, she nodded with a small smile in return before closing her eyes again. Yeah, sleep sounded very nice right now.

It wouldn't take long for them to come, maybe a minute or two. Sitting beside Korra with Naga as their pillow, the red eyed blonde sighed to himself and looked up to the stars. So much time had passed since his meeting with the Lion-Turtle. He thought about what the Lion-Turtle had said to him, Harmonic Convergence and whether he was the one to permanently remove the Avatar from existence. It was still fresh in his mind. Glancing at Korra sleeping so soundly, he admitted to himself that right now he could have had the chance to take away her bending permanently if he wanted to. He was just inches apart from her, and with the gift of Energybending thanks to the Lion-Turtle, he could do it at any moment.

Taking a breath he wondered at the idea. He was never really the type to do something like that. He always wanted to see what a person was capable of and see them prove their worth through their actions. If he took Korra's ability to Bend the elements before the events of Harmonic Convergence, then what would the outcome be? If he was hasty then that would be troubling in the near future.

But with the time passing by, he kept an eye on the sleeping Avatar. He did admit one thing though; she looked very cute when she slept like this. It was thanks to the long centuries he wasn't as oblivious as he was back then, growing up did a lot and with no ageing he managed to learn a lot in his time. So he could freely admit that Korra was cute, but still young.

That's when Korra unconsciously placed her heard against his shoulder. Looking at her, he didn't even try to move or wake her up. He just kept staring at her as she slept against his shoulder. Feeling a pair of eyes on them he turned his gaze and saw Naga looking at the two of them, which he caught on. "And what're you looking at?" he questioned the Polar-Bear Dog eyeing them, which she only gave a wine, almost sounding as if she said 'nothing, nothing' in a sarcastic manner.

Giving only a hum he looked back up toward the blacken sky filled with the twinkling stars. After few more minutes of waiting he saw something catch his eye when he saw something pass the moon. Hearing the loud groan of a Sky Bison he chortled a bit. Any longer and he would have fallen asleep too. Looking at Korra sleeping, he grasped her shoulder and lightly shook her. Seeing her eyes flutter, she slowly began to wake up.

…

* * *

They looked all over, high and low in search for Korra.

The New Team Avatar, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato with the accompanying of Councilman Tenzin and Republic City's former Chief of Police Lin Beifong were all seen on the saddle of Oogi; Tenzin's Sky Bison. They were seen flying over the golden lit city once again. It had been a long grueling day ever since Korra's kidnapping by Councilman Tarrlok. Something they discovered hours ago. They've searched for hours trying to find him and Korra. But things were becoming very bleak in their search.

Mako looked on attentively, completely focused and determined in finding Korra. Every since he heard that Korra was missing, she was all that he could think of right now. He was worried, very worried than he should be. He had to find her; he just had to find her.

Completely unnoticed, his girlfriend, Asami Sato would glance at him at times. She saw that look Mako made. The way he was just so single minded on Korra had made the heiress of Future Industries feel saddened, confused and even angered that his heart was aimed towards Korra. She wasn't jealous, she was just hurt. Bolin had told her about their kiss during their raid in the underground facility where the Equalist hid. He displayed such a violent temper to one of the Equalist when he questioned them where they might have taken Korra. Even when it wasn't intentional, he made his point that he had feelings for her.

But shaking her head, riding those thoughts out of her head, she had to focus. Korra needed them and that was all that mattered, finding their friend mattered and they were going to make sure they found her.

On top of Oogi's head Tenzin held a sober look; he was determined to find his student. Everything about the situation was dire and they needed to act quickly. But at the pace they were making and with little information in find out where Korra's location was, he was deeply worried about her. He prayed to the spirits that she was alright and safe. After the incident with Tarrlok and uncovering he was a Bloodbender, he shuddered at the thought of having his body being manipulated like that. If Korra had faced him, then the situation called for being nervous. However he kept his bearings and continued the search.

Hearing his Sky Bison groan, he patted the massive beast. Oogi was getting tired, and so were they. Taking a glance at the group, he noticed they were all restless after their long search. Perhaps they needed some rest themselves. With Pema, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo sleeping at the temple, he had to be there for his family.

As he was contemplating, something had caught the eyes of Bolin. "Um guys" Bolin called to them, making all of them turn as they saw the young Earthbending sibling pointed out toward the far distance of city. "Just what is that?" to their surprise, in the far distance they saw a beam of bluish-green light shoot up into the air. They didn't know what it was but the light pierced the darkness of the night and the golden rays from the city. As Tenzin looked, his eyes widen from where it was originating from.

"It's coming from the Temple!" Tenzin gasped, pulling the leather reins of his Sky Bison and caused the great animal to turn and head toward his home. With that in mind, they all thought who or what had made the beam of light shoot into the sky. Tenzin prayed it wasn't the Equalist.

Flying quickly to his home, the beam did in fact come from the temple. But it didn't come from inside the building or somewhere near the training area. It was coming from the edge of the island. And as they flew over, they heard a loud howl.

"That sounds like Naga" Mako gasped, making the rest of the group look down where they had heard the howling. And to their joy and relieve, they saw the white fur of the Polar-Bear Dog and Korra sleeping on her side. _'Korra'_ to his relief Mako saw the slumbering Avatar, smiling just a bit he immediately frowned when he saw someone else, someone unknown to him and the rest of the group, sitting quietly beside her.

They were confused as to why Naga wasn't doing anything other than just laying there like a bed or pillow. Knowing about the Polar-Bear Dog, she should have ripped that person apart if he was a threat. And if she allowed that person to come near her or Korra, then surely this person was an ally.

When they'd come flying over the island, Naga had howled when Oogi flew over them. The six legged creature's feet met the ground with a heavy thump, Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin and Asami all jumped off the bison's saddle and took stance when they faced at the duo accompanied by the Polar-Bear Dog. Korra was sleeping soundly despite the unknown individual beside her. To them he was this individual with lengthy yellow hair that spiked out in all directions reaching to his shoulders, three thin lines seen on each side of his cheeks and crimson eyes, they wondered who this person at first. When they saw him shake Korra, they all saw her eyes open and look at him and them in a daze.

Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes she made her eyes squint enough for them to refocus and see that it was Naruto who woke her up. _'So it wasn't a dream'_ she thought to herself, feeling the warmth cloth that was given to her, she looked to see all of her friends looking at her. That immediately got her attention when she saw all of them just a few feet apart. He kept his word. He brought her to her friends. "Guys" she said just enough for them to hear her. That was enough for them to run up to her.

They told her how much relieve they were to see her in one piece. But they quickly bombarded her with questions like, was she okay or how did she get away or where Tarrlok was? She was just so happy that they cared that much about her.

Looking at them gather around the Avatar, Naruto simply let them be and give them their moment. But he noticed something, looking at the Firebender, Mako if he was remembering correctly was looking at Korra a little different than the rest. He knew of his relationship with Hiroshi's daughter Asami, and if he was looking at Korra the same way or perhaps the only way. Things were gonna get a little heated. And looking at Asami, he saw a look of sadness and a bit of betrayal from how much he stated that he was so worried about her, even giving her a very affectionate hug to which she responded back kindly.

' _Okay'_ he thought, balling his fist near his mouth he made a few coughing sounds, clearing his throat to gain their attention. "You know it's quite rude when someone is standing right in front of you" crossing his arms together he saw Korra give a sheepish look. She had almost forgotten about him.

"Sorry" she apologized before introducing him. "Guys, I want you to meet Naruto Uzumaki. He's the guy who saved me when I was out in the mountains. Naruto this is—" but Naruto interrupted her before she could continue.

"I know, Councilman Tenzin, Chief Beifong, Mako and Bolin and Hiroshi's daughter Asami" cupping his hands together he gave a respectful bow.

"You have my sincerest gratitude for saving Korra" this came from Tenzin; he showed his respects by bowing.

However one person didn't seem all that grateful. Lin quickly whipped the metal cables from underneath her coat and shot them toward him. Surprising Tenzin and Korra, who gasped in surprise when metal wire laced itself around him, they looked mortified to see Lin act the way they did to the person who saved her.

Normally this wasn't a problem to get out of. Despite them being made of metal, he was capable of getting out of them. Though the only thing that was stopping him was the fact he needed to get them know he wasn't an enemy. He really should have considered changing clothes at his apartment when they crossed the city. _'Damn, why didn't I do that first before coming all the way over here with Korra?'_ he thought of his foolishness. He was in such a hurry from wanting to meet Korra since she was the Avatar for Harmonic Convergence that he entirely forgot to change clothing.

"Lin, what do you think you're doing?!" Tenzin gasped, making the elderly Beifong scoff.

"Are you blind Tenzin?! Just look at what he's wearing. For all we know this is just some scam to let us drop our guard" she spat, making the others realize that he was wearing an Equalist uniform.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head he really should have planned ahead for this. He didn't have time for this now. Not noticing the glow on his chest, increasing his strength he moved his arms and caused the metal wires to rip apart like paper. Patting his arms like he was dusting himself off, he didn't catch sight of Mako when he made his move. Surprising them all, the Firebender had delivered a punch to the right side of his face. When his knuckle met his cheek, a loud thud-like sound was heard.

"What are you doing!?" managing to gain her strength, Korra pushed Mako away and looked to see the damage done. He managed to leave a bruise, but Naruto didn't even show the slightest concern over it. The bruise was in different colors, red, blue and dark purple at the center, reaching from his whiskered cheek to the side of his temple. Seeing Korra react, she went up and examined it. There was no twisted cringe of pain on his face, and there wasn't even anger to it either. It looked like it didn't even hurt. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to stand by after what just happened. She had to stick up for him. Korra could understand why Mako did what he did, but after getting to know Naruto and him telling why he was here, she had to return the favor for brining her back to her friends when he kept his word.

He was a little surprised by the assault, but Naruto had to admit that the Firebender had a good right swing. Still compared to a bee sting his healing quickly took effect.

"Does it hurt?" asked Korra worryingly. She raising her hand and lightly touched the dark shades of coloring that made up the bruise.

"Don't bother about it, I heal quickly remember"

Seeing him shrug off the blow as if it were nothing, Korra found herself astonished for what happened next. The bruise over his fair skinned cheek suddenly began to shrink in size. The dark purple and blue faded away and left only the red punch mark till it minimized and turned into new, undamaged skin. Even if she saw his healing for herself, it wasn't justifiable for Mako to just punch him like that.

For them, none of them could understand why Korra had defended him. Seeing Korra come to his aid and defend him was something to look on, Mako the most. Mako was taken back by Korra pushing him away; he didn't understand what he did wrong. He punched an Equalist, an enemy who was responsible for being gone, who were always trying to eliminate Korra and eliminate the rest of the Bending Establishment. So why, just why did she defend him? Why was she defending this person? What relationship did they even have for her to be concerned over him?

Looking at them, she had to explain them now about what was going on. She had to explain about who Tarrlok really was and who Naruto Uzumaki was. Things were changing quickly and they all needed to know about.

…

* * *

The morning daylight came in and filled Korra's room. Stirring a little when the morning light met his slumbering eyes, he quietly woke up. Giving a small groan he twirled his neck from the stiffness he felt till he received a satisfying pop. Slumping a bit on his chair and giving a low sigh, the red eye blonde heard Korra moan a bit in her sleep. _'What time is it?'_ he thought to himself, getting up and stretching with a yawn he noticed from the corner of his eye, Korra begin to wake up. Blue flickering eyes opened and rising up with the bed sheets falling to her lap, she extended her arms out and gave a loud yawn.

"You have a nice sleep, Korra?" asking her made her rub the sleepiness from her eyes before looking at him. Still tired, that much he could tell, but she made a small nod.

"Yeah, if feels like forever since I had a good sleep. But what time is it right now?" she questioned, making the blonde shrug his shoulders.

"My thoughts exactly" he replied. Looking out the small window he turned to see Korra stand on her feet, she winced and placed her arms onto her stomach.

"Still in pain?" he asked, he speculated it was from the punch he gave her yesterday. She relayed her thoughts about how it hurt, but said she was okay and could deal with. Not believing her, he walked up to her. And surprising her how close he got, he placed his hand onto her stomach.

"W… what are you doing?!" she sputtered, a dark blush splotching onto her tanned cheeks.

"I figure it's my fault for punching you earlier, so I'll heal it to make it better" the stone embedded on the back of his hand glowed faintly. The embarrassment she felt dissipated quickly when she felt the pain subside and disappear altogether. The feeling felt warm and tingled a bit. Being a few seconds he asked her how she felt now, which she replied that she didn't feel the pain anymore and a bit of her strength came back too. Nodding, they both left and went to see the group already preparing for breakfast.

 **.  
.**

' _Are those peppers?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched Korra eat. Taking the homemade meal with ecstasy with each bite she took. The soup, the dumplings, the spicy peppers and other assorted goods and sweets. He was handed a trey himself. It had been a while since he had eaten anything and even with all the power he had, he was still human. So he took a bit of each thing Tenzin's wife handed, and now he understood why Korra had originally wolfed downed her food before slowing down and taking in more of the flavors in Pema's cooking.

Everyone had gathered together. Tenzin's family was here, Lin, Mako, Bolin and Asami were all here watching the two as they ate. While it did please them to see Korra eat, they still felt unease with the yellow haired Equalist sitting right beside Korra and eating the same food. Taking in the cup of tea she had given them, Naruto drank it down in one gulp. He gave a sigh, it really hit the spot.

Gulping, she gave a soft blissful sigh, "The food tastes amazing Pema" she smiled, "I'm starting to feel like myself again". It really had been a long eventful time yesterday, a bit of her confidence was slightly shattered from her fight with Tarrlok and the Amon almost capturing her again. And with Naruto being some foreigner from a country that didn't belong to any of the nations, she just wondered what else would make everything so weird and eventful.

Placing his soup down, Naruto agreed with Korra.

"Korra, I've realized you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything's that's happened" Tenzin spoke seriously, making the young Water Tribeswoman place her half eaten dumpling onto her plate.

"And him" this time Lin spoke up and pointed at the still eating blonde. He paid no attention and just continued eating till he stopped and saw that everyone was looking at him. "What?" he responded before continuing to eat?

Gulping silently she looked at her Airbending Teacher with a contemplating look, she wondered to herself where would she begin at. Should she start at Tarrlok, Amon or Naruto? It was tough thinking since all of the events that transpired really needed to be dealt with since she couldn't handle that much about what had happened. And from what Naruto had shown her, Gelel, the Gelel Stone, orbs that can levitate them across the bay, oh she had a lot to talk about. But needing to be level headed, she started first with Tarrlok.

"Well, first off Tarrlok isn't who he says he is… he's Yukon's son"

Naruto almost balked when he heard that. Holding in his coughing and hacking from the food stuck in his throat he pounded at his chest till finally managing to have the food go down. Yukon… oh he remembered that crazed Bloodbender. He was there during his uprising in the underbelly of Republic City and witnessed all the things he did. Of course he didn't do anything about it when Avatar Aang finally took his Bloodbending. He was still in hiding and watched the scenes play out. But never in his life did he think that someone as crazy as him would actually have someone willing to father his child. Actually now that he thought about it, comparing Tarrlok and Yukon, he seemed to be more in control of the crazed tendencies that Bloodbending would do to Waterbenders whenever they'd practice that forbidden art.

Tenzin and Lin were just as surprised. It made sense to them. It made sense how Tarrlok was able to Bloodbend without the use of a full moon. But they never imagined it would be because he was Yukon's son. Lin had relayed her thoughts about how it made sense, and immediately Tenzin asked how she had escaped. Explaining further about how Amon had shown up and took Tarrlok's bending away. Seeing the danger, Tenzin already began to speculate on Amon's endgame. And at that, Lin and Tenzin looked at the contemplating blonde.

"And what's your story?" Lin asked flatly.

Looking at the blonde, Korra couldn't help but smile at the blonde who now looked at the group. Taking another bite of his dumpling and swallowing silently he placed it on his plate and locked his gloved fingers together, Korra looked at his right hand which was covered by the full black gloves that hid the Stone of Gelel. "Okay, well for starters my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I come from a far off continent on the other face of the world".

Korra expected them to follow the same reaction she had too. Disbelief was easily written on their faces. Just like her, they never thought of that idea of another group of people living on the other half of the world. Tenzin furrowed his brows, contemplating, trying to figure out about the idea of him coming from another continent that wasn't part of the Four Nations. Lin raised only a single brow; with her arms crossed she already gave a look that said _'I don't believe you'_.

Bolin gave a look that said _'no way'_.

Mako didn't seem to believe him either.

Pema and Asami had glanced at each other

No one even seemed to try and find words to what he just said. Things like _'are you for real'_ , _'you expect us to believe that'_ , and _'no way'_ were their thoughts circulating all around them.

That's when Naruto continued, "I know it seems hard to believe but yes, I do come from the other face of the world. For over thousands of years we've both been oblivious to that fact because of the conflict we've dealt with for so long on our own hemispheres" he started to get sidetrack from the memories he had from witnessing the Hundred Year War and watching all sorts of things, but none of them knew what exactly what he was talking about. And then he got to why he was here. It was all because he had to watch over Korra and see her mature. Which she found a little offended that someone said she needed to be watched over when she could handle herself, she would have relayed her thoughts about it if it weren't for the thought of Tarrlok and Amon. So he continued his explanation, revealing the Stone of Gelel embedded into his backhand, and right now he was just in the middle of his story.

"We know little of the Stone's origins, but in very early times a mysterious vein of mineral was discovered. The people before me who uncovered it were able to refine in a crystallized form, and they named the mineral Gelel. A vast empire was built on my continent, with the precious stones as its foundation. Wells never ran dry, livestock multiplied overnight, and trees continually bore fruit. It's even said they looked for ways to stop all life from ageing"

"This is the first time I've ever heard of this story" Tenzin said, in all his life reading books of different fables and myths along with historic documents, not once had he ever heard of this, Stone of Gelel.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anyone to know about it. It was a very long time ago in my homeland. But as if often the case, great power brought with it unimaginable catastrophe, people fought and quarreled shamelessly over the stones. And in the end, their power was used to wage a massive war, mountain and earth were ripped asunder, until eventually the battle obliterated the empire altogether"

"How awful" Pema gasped lightly.

Nodding he continued, "Only a handful of the young survived, it was then the people would seal away the covenant mineral deep underground and vowed never to revive the stones again"

"If that's true how then how is it that you're in possession of the Stones?" Tenzin asked worryingly, after hearing this much he never would have imagined that something so small could be so dangerous.

"When I was thirteen a madman had revived it and tried to use it to rule the entire world. I managed to stop him, but the seal that was placed onto the Vein was destroyed and because of that, it destroyed half of my continent. I only managed to survive because a fraction of the Vein's power was sealed into me and has become a part of me ever since" giving a grim look at the remembrance of his former life back then still left a sour taste in his mouth.

A moment of silence passed and left the group to glance at one another. They didn't know what to make of it. Everything seemed farfetched and with him still being this unknown individual it left Tenzin to ask one thing from to put their differences and skepticism aside.

"I don't mean to offend you when I ask this, but if you could demonstrate your abilities, then it may put our skepticism to rest" Tenzin said, relaying his thoughts to the blonde.

Taking another sip of his tea he replied, "I have numerous abilities. Can you be more specific?"

"Just basic examples, nothing flashy"

"Not flashy" he repeated, making the group wide-eye when they realized his voice came from behind the Master Airbender.

' _Wait… what?'_ Korra thought as she looked left and right. The spot that Naruto had taken was completely empty and left the young Water Tribeswoman to see that the blonde was behind Tenzin, looking completely calm.

' _I didn't even…'_ Lin thought in disbelief.

Much to Tenzin's discomfort he walked calmly back to his spot and sat down. "Anything else?" he asked with a tone that egged them to say ask something else.

"H-how did you do that?" sputtering his words Tenzin didn't know what to think after that frightening experience. He just disappeared and then reappeared behind them.

"Well, like I said before the Stone of Gelel isn't some ordinary stone. It is able to gives me various abilities, and when implanted into the body, it enhances my body's capabilities. From my healing, to my endurance to each of my five senses, everything about them has been heightened beyond normal human limitations. To put it more in simply, think of my body as a parameter, my strength and speed alone have reached superhuman levels. But if I channel the Stone's energy throughout my already enhanced body, then my strength increases with each rising number, five percent, twenty-five percent, fifty percent and so on"

"What if you made it to one-hundred percent?" Bolin asked curiously.

Naruto had paused at what Bolin said. Reaching a one-hundred percent was something rare. He'd only done it a few times in his early life six centuries ago. "If I reached one-hundred percent?" he repeated and hummed at the idea. He was trying to figure out his one-hundred percent compared to the rest of the people on this face of the world. From what the Lion-Turtle had told him, the Avatar was able to decide the world's fate when Harmonic Convergence came. And the use of ten-thousand individual Avatars with their own power and expertise from their lives was able to be channeled through Korra, as a complete and single entity.

And Gelel, it was the source of life energy, the vehicle of life that could turn barren wastelands into lush forests filled with life. In terms of raw power it could destroy half of an entire continent and give the person unrivaled regeneration. Using energy based attacks than just the simple elemental ones, if he went one-hundred percent and Korra using the will power of ten-thousand… what would be the outcome. It intrigued him to no end. His power grew steadily over the last few centuries and no doubt in his mind the original amount of the Vein was doubled inside him.

He only sighed. "If I reached one-hundred percent, then I doubt Korra, even in Avatar State could defeat me". He stated very seriously which got their attention from how quick his expression changed and the tone of his voice. That wasn't something any person should here. Especially with all the muck that was happening thanks to the Equalist. It made them unease to hear that someone could probably defeat the Avatar even when they're at their most powerful.

"But don't think too much on it. Korra is the last person I'd ever want to fight" seeing how unease they were Naruto waved it off and gave a sheepish chuckle for frightening them. But again he grew seriously.

"We still have more important things to worry about though. Being with the Equalist I've managed to get some information on what Amon plans to do next. I'm still human, I can't do everything myself and I need your help if we plan on stopping Amon" rekindling them about the pressing danger ahead they nodded. Immediately Naruto explained to them that in a few hours from now Amon was planning a full scale assault with kidnapping the Council Members and telling them about some of Hiroshi's newest inventions. The only downside was that it was pretty much all he had about the new inventions.

This left them to think, with Pema and Asami taking the dishes after finishing their breakfast.

"Please let me Miss Pema, after serving all of us it's the least I can do for you, and in your present condition I don't think moving to much is the best option" Naruto said, getting the dishes with Asami. And it was really nice that he was getting the dishes for her.

"There's no need, I'm not helpless I'm just pregnant" she cradled her stomach. Maybe it was pride that compelled her the way everyone was acting around her. She could handle herself at times and maybe it was for the best they handled it, but she'd be darned if she'd allowed herself to do nothing while everyone else worked their hardest.

Leaving the group to themselves and had Naruto and Asami, with Pema supervising, currently washing the dishes. With the faucet running and sponges in hand the two were scrubbing, though each few minutes Asami would glance at the blonde. After he mentioned her father a couple times, she'd want to ask if there was anything that she should know. After her father was revealed to be an Equalist, she felt so heartbroken and angry to know that all the things he'd do were all just lies just to hide the animosity he held toward Benders. She knew her mother would be heartbroken too that the man she loved was gone and replaced with a man filled with so much rage.

With his bangs falling down and covering his eyes he stopped shortly, and brushed his hair back. He really was a strange individual with such unique and exotic features, golden yellow hair and bright scarlet colored eyes. It amazed her that the people from where he came from could have such unique colorations.

But then they heard Pema whimper suddenly. Turning around quickly they saw her holding her stomach with her face cringing in pain.

"Pema are you alright?" Asami asked concernedly, reaching in and placing her hand behind her back and holding her steadily.

"The baby is… just kicking, really hard is all" she tried to wave it off but Naruto easily saw that she was due any minute now.

Asking if they should get Tenzin the pregnant woman shook her head, believing that Tenzin had enough to worry about.

"Let me help" Naruto dried his hands with a towel he placed his gloved hand onto her swollen stomach. Making the two of them wonder what he was doing, the blonde breathed in before exhaling. The stone on his hand gave a small flash of bluish-green light. Taking his hand away Pema cradled her stomach, she quickly noticed the pain she previously felt was gone.

"What did you do?" Asami asked, checking on Pema.

"Just some simple healing, nothing to big" continuing to wash the dishes they looked at him strange, of course Asami asked if she was alright. Which she nodded, she admitted that she felt a little bit better. She noticed she had a bit more energy than she usually did. Taking her word Asami went back to washing the dishes. That's when they heard footsteps, looking at the doorframe they saw Mako come in, holding a pot of tea.

"Can I get some hot water, Korra needs more tea" he asked, which the young heiress frown in annoyance.

"You're a Firebender, boil it yourself" she replied dryly and continued to wash the dishes.

That's when the blonde stopped washing the dishes. "You're on your own pal" he raised his hands defensively and walked out. He seriously did not want to get caught in the middle there, something like that was beyond his power. Pema followed suit which left the two alone.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" hearing that from the confused Firebender Naruto shook his head before walking out of the building. He couldn't hear them from outside.

…

Tenzin and Lin had walked out when Naruto had offered to wash the dishes with Asami and Pema and left the two to their own thinking.

"Do you think we can trust him Tenzin? From what we've just seen and heard he could be a threat to the whole world" she didn't want to just ignore something like this. Something like this was far more serious than Amon. If he truly had the power to take on even the Avatar, then what would that leave them. They'd be slaughtered.

"I don't think he's a threat Lin, he's already proven that by giving Korra back to us and has even given his full cooperation about what the Equalist's next move is. If he really was a threat than I doubt he has any ulterior motives" Tenzin replied calmly. He really didn't want to think too much on the blonde and his mysterious power; it frightened him a bit that there were people out there with power like his. After all that's happen in such little time, it made him wonder what else is just going to pop up and surprise them.

Which actually lead to something Tenzin wanted to ask? But the thought of it made him very uncomfortable.

"There's also another thing why I asked you to come out here with me Lin. You see w-well I wanted to ask you a favor, it would mean the world to me, b-but I know it could be a potentially awkward situation" he sputtered, trying to find his words for what he was asking her.

"Spit it out already" she chide, seeing him so flustered had made the Metalbender slightly annoyed at his odd behavior.

Taking a breath he replied, "Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the councilmen. With everything that's happened lately, I want to make sure my family is in safe hands"

Though sometimes she enjoyed it when he needed her help. Giving a rare smile she slowly, but firmly grasped his shoulder. "Of course, old friend"

Smiling himself, Tenzin made have had to deal with that hardheaded side of her, but she could be kind when needed to be. But he noticed a distant look on her face which made him turn to see Naruto walking out from the building, with himself in deep thought. There were still very little they knew about him, but right now he was their ally.

This gave him a time to think. After nearly six centuries he'd finally revealed himself and because he revealed himself people were going to acknowledge that there are other forces besides the Avatar that can determine the world's fate. That there are other people living on the other half of the world they grew so oblivious to, and with Harmonic Convergence coming, he needed to prepare. He hated to admit it, but he was slacking, waiting for an entire century living on this half had made him more focus on helping the less fortunate. He barely had anyone to fight against other than the first few months being with the Equalist and taking a few people's bending away.

Walking down one of the pathways that led to the courtyard he noticed Tenzin and Lin talking to each other. Seeing the Chief of Police firmly grasp his shoulder in reassurance he nodded to himself that the Airbending Councilman was heading toward the city to warn the others.

"Naruto!" hearing Korra shout out had alerted him.

"We're about to head into the city, I wanted to ask if you're coming" Korra asked. Having only a glimpse of what he was capable of, she did wonder if he would use the orbs as a platform and hover over the bay.

"I'll have to pass; I need to get some supplies at my apartment first, and probably get out of these" Naruto replied as he grasped and tugged at his clothing, which made them all nod in understanding.

"Yeah, that's probably a good" she said. That would be something they would want to avoid, especially for the people that didn't know him. "Oh, and one more thing" digging into her pockets, which made the entire group look at her, wondering what she was doing, they saw her take out a red cloth, the same red cloth that he handed to her in the mountains.

Seeing this Naruto replied, "don't need it, keep it if you want" that's when the four red orbs appeared again, surprising the others as they saw orbs suddenly appear out of thin air. Korra wondered why he summoned them, he wasn't near the coastline of the island so why. That's when the orbs changed into their dark grey color and extended into long strips. They were thin and wide, the ends slightly curved.

"I'll see you guys soon" a wave of dust blew beneath his feat when he jumped, surprising them all they saw him leave the earth. There he was floating in mid-air till he turned away from them and shot through the air, heading towards the city.

' _Are you serious?'_ Korra thought in disbelief. He could fly? He could literally fly?

"He can fly!" Bolin gawped. They didn't know what to expect, each of them turned and looked at Korra. Seeing them look at her she only waved her hands defensively. "Don't look at me, I didn't even know he could do that" she said defensively, this was true. While they floated over the bay when he turned those orbs into a platform, she didn't think he could actually fly.

"Just how is that even possible?" Mako questioned. The day was barely beginning and they were already seeing some pretty strange stuff. First a guy says he could probably beat Korra even if she was in Avatar State. Now the same guy can fly without the use of a glider like Tenzin and his children.

"He did say he has numerous abilities right? So I guess flying happens to be one" Asami answered, just as wide eye as the rest of the three.

"Hey, we're about to leave soon: hurry up" snapped out of their shock they looked to see one of the Air Acolytes calling out to them. Hurrying they made their way to the docks where they set sail toward the city.

…

* * *

 ***** **A/N** : The chapter was a bit rushed but I hope you liked it and in the next chapter are some incoming fighting scenes so I hope you look forward to that. Also I want to explain about Naruto's power a little more. Describing about Naruto's beginning and how he gained his powers proved to be different from any Naruto crossover that I've read throughout the years and possibly a strange one because Gelel isn't really featured in any crossover stories or even in the FanFiction Naruto Achieve. From his healing to his supposedly _'Immortality'_ , Gelel is perhaps the only known source of _"nigh-immortality"_ without the cost of another life or sacrifice anything. The proof is from the 2nd Naruto Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel, the characters mentioned in the movie, including a ferret, were no longer able to age anymore due to the stone being able to halt ageing to its users. And the healing isn't exaggerated; it rivals the same recovery speed of Naruto as Kurama's Jinchūriki. Naruto took a portion of the Vein which gives him a source of immortality. I will explain everything later on till then please review.

 **(** **Preview** **)**

 _Just because he was this 'Immortal', didn't mean he didn't feel pain. The pain he would feel at times would mostly be compared to minor stings, though it didn't last for very long when his healing quickly took effect and healed his damaged skin and bruised muscle tissue underneath. And with Gelel enhancing his abilities, increasing his healing, increasing his endurance and durability, he wondered how the effects of harming him would affect the ones who were trying to hurt him. But through the long centuries of being alive, no one had been able to cause even a substantial amount of pain till finally, after five centuries he found someone who was actually capable of inflicting him pain. Not minimal pain or minor stings that he usually labeled them, but serious agonizing pain he'd become foreign to for so long._

 _And the reason he felt this pain was because of a crazed Bloodbender who demanded equality. He never expected to find himself in such pain. It was unreal, tormenting, and even though it was agonizing, it was a bit of a rush to have this sensation gnaw at him. Right now, Amon outstretched his arm with an open palm gesture and manipulated the blood flowing through his body. He was lifted off the ground and floating in mid-air. Naruto's entire body was seen twisting and reaching to unimaginable angles. Gritting his teeth, the pain seared across his limbs as the blonde tried to forced his body to his will and move his twisting neck away from his back. Watching him move despite the amount of pressure he controlled his blood, Amon increased the pressure, each of his limbs twisted in ghastly and impossible angles. "You have my respect for trying to fight off my Bloodbending, it's almost a shame for killing you… well, almost" he stated coldly and flicked his wrist, giving a gasp in pain, everything gave a sickening squelch when his limbs and neck twisting altogether. Moving the twisted carcass of the former Equalist and threw him across the room, crashing into pipes and destroyed wooden boards and boxes._

 _It all seemed unreal. Korra witnessed Naruto die right in front of her in the most frightening and gruesome way possible. The disturbing squelching sounds of his limbs twisting and neck moving and facing his back would forever be carved into her mind._

" _Naruto!" Korra screamed frantically. He was dead! He was dead! Her mind just kept repeating over and over in panic. She had to run, she had to escape. Fear and adrenaline were kicking and left her panting heavily as she tried to make her escape. However she couldn't, holding her back was her own blood being bended by the deranged Bloodbending Equalist. Her body couldn't handle the strain and flew back; Amon grasped the back of her neck, making the Water Tribe's woman gasp right before he placed his thumb onto her forehead._

" _No!" she cried. Her blood came to life again, moving far more erratically till she felt a sharp pain run through her entire body. All her strength, every ounce of it suddenly left her body and left her depleted and weak. Letting go of her, she dropped flatly with a thud. Her entire world began to spin, everything, every thought suddenly became groggy. 'He took my Bending! He took my Bending!' she thought weakly, she tried to move. She needed to move but her body refused. All she could do was blink. The light coming in and out of her vision each time she blinked._

" _I told you I would destroy you", Amon sneered as he stood over the defeated Avatar._


End file.
